Lord Grakkus
Appearance Grakkus doesn't take the title of a Behemoth with no reason to back up. He stands at a massive fifteen feet tall, and with just as much bulk to match. To normal sized beings, he would be a very imposing figure, almost looking like a wall of pure strength and power. At a staggering 1150 pounds, he would be what some describe as a "Juggernaught" or "Heavy Knight" as some would say, but he certainly does not exactly match those labels. He is never seen without his armor, covering him head to toe in a a large black metal. This armor would have intricate designs in it, as well as glows of red around the chest, arms, legs, back, and sides. Two vile horns come from the helmet, and where his eyes would be, is a dark slit made to look through, with two, dark red glowing eyes peering out that stare into the soul, and burn with pride, malice, coldness, and anger. Behind his armor, would be a large, red cloak, that almost seemed to glow. In the middle of the armor, specifically on the chest, is a very large ruby red crystal that glows at a constant. A fire gem. Grakkus also has a very large sword and shield, which would be similar in color to his armor. The shield would be massive, covering up a lot of his body when used, and would have another one of the fire crystals lodged into its center. The sword on the other hand, was very long, at least ten feet long, and with a VERY sharp point. It is able to go ablaze, turning into a sword of fire, and glowing all the while. It would also have one of the fire gems in its hilt. Personality Lord Grakkus is an extremely cold, efficient, and prideful ruler. He is known to do whatever it takes to accomplish his goal, and with little morality or ethics to boot. His actions have been considered cruel, unethical, violent, and downright abominable. However, Grakkus has his moments of positivity, in which he will come to take humor in others, or share knowledge or orders. He has known to be quite jovial around his own allies when it comes to celebration. While he may be cold hearted towards his enemies and neutrality, he will congratulate and reward those who he deems efficient, powerful, and honorable. He is not one to neglect his soldiers of pay, a treatment which may not be the same for his Denizens. He treats his Denizens as any mighty King may treat their citizens, but refuses to see them on the same level as him. It should be noted however, that while Grakkus may be calm and sinister, he has known to become very loud when he loses his temper. Grakkus is quick to lose his temper if the situation proves itself to do so. He has been known to obliterate things, and will easily off one of his own men for the most simple of mistakes. On the other hand, Grakkus can also be very cooperative in the art of the trade. He has a finesse for making a deal, and will drop his cold attitude in order to strike a transaction. He is known to be very considerate, and manipulative during his trade, but this can easily disappear once he sees incompatibility. History Early Life Grakkus was born in the Northern Iron Mountains in a secluded home inside a cave. Brought into this world as an only child, Grakkus's Mother and Father cared for him as loving parents, but also very protective. He lived out his infancy in serenity- being fed, played with, and educated in life by his mother. All was happy, all was peaceful, life was perfect. At the age of six, life took a turn for the worse. Grakkus's Mother was struck ill by a disease that neither of them knew how to cure. For reasons that Grakkus didn't know, his father would not go out to retrieve medicine, and refused to bring in any sort of doctor to help. No matter how much Grakkus begged his father to go get help, he refused, and would keep Grakkus himself from leaving. It confused the child even more that his mother was seemingly fine with it. The disease was able to be maintained by her natural immune system, but both Grakkus and his father knew that some day, she would pass. She was getting weaker by the week, but she had a lot in her. Years passed, and Grakkus's father eventually found a herb that could temporarily slow her inevitable decay down, but once death had his grip, he would not let go. Grakkus was twelve when his mother was finally unable to go on. She stopped breathing in the middle of the night, and Grakkus awoke to his father yelling in agony. Days were spent weeping for his dear mother, but despair turned to bitterness, as Grakkus questioned his father's decision as to not get help from the outside. His father, while holding the truth away, explained that there were very important reasons as to why he could not call out for help. After much explanation, Grakkus finally accepted it, and so Grakkus moved into adolescence, beginning his new life, with just him, and his father. At the age of thirteen, his teenage years had begun, and so his father put him to work. He taught him how to fight, how to forage for food, how to hunt, how to use a blade, and took the boy under him as an apprentice in the art of forging. However, his father also grew cold without his wife, and it reflected as became harsh and his son, constantly mocking Grakkus for how weak he was, and how he needed to become stronger. Grakkus, being a normal teenage boy, took offense, and begin to distance his bond. He began to question his father, disobey, and purposely exhibit anger to try and prove a point, but his father only lashed back with more anger. Life went on though, and while his father did not like his son, he still loved him, and wanted a future for him. In his spare time, he would go out and collect books, amassing quite a collection of tomes on multiple different subjects. Soon, their cave was adorned with shelves upon shelves of books, in which his father read if he couldn't get one at the moment. Grakkus took no interest, only doing his chores and such, or risk punishment. As Grakkus neared the age of eighteen, he started to notice something within his home. Tools were disappearing, as well as supplies, the books, and more. He'd find his father out during the day, and sometimes at night, travelling up the mountain with a crate. Grakkus, while still growing ever more mad at his father, still questioned his decisions. When asked, his father replied simply with "We're moving. Your new home will be a surprise. Be patient!". Grakkus didn't need to hear more, cause he really didn't care. All it meant to him was less work, and he had no plans for the future. His father was growing older, but he did not care. He watched as his home slowly diminished to that of a barren home. A bed and a cooking pit. Grakkus wondered what was the hold up, and after a few more days, on Grakkus's birthday, his father came up to him- "Son, it's time to show you our new home. It will be my birthday present to you for your eighteenth birthday. Now hurry along! It is up in the mountains!" he barked out. With a hike up the mountains, one that his father made easily, and Grakkus made with panting breaths, they eventually came upon their new home. It rested high up on the mountain, much higher, and on the southern end. Grakkus looked on, his face turning to distraught as he looked to his dad. He yelled, screaming at his father as to why he got ANOTHER home in a cave, and why they even moved. The father stayed silent to his complaints, and simply said to take a look inside to see how great it was. As Grakkus stepped into the dark, dimly lit cave, he found something rather unnerving. All his house belongings, all the books, all the tools, were simply thrown inside. They were scattered every where, as if they were just thrown in. Grakkus turned to find his father standing outside the cave, the sun behind him and casting his giant shadow down on the boy. He was crying, something Grakkus hadn't seen since his mother died, and with a solemn voice, he explained the situation, "My son, you have reached an age in which you are expected by society to become independent, and self reliant. I have taught you what you need to know to survive, and have given you tomes upon tomes of knowledge to educate you- But you are not a boy any more! You are not a child! You are a man! But you do not live up to such a title! You are weak, frail, and irresponsible!" the father lectured out. Grakkus looked, tears welling up in his eyes as he stood in the cold cave, the heat of the sun pouring in. "I, as a father, have a duty to fulfill son. I am supposed to train you to become a self providing man! Someone who can fight his own fight! But you have not met these expectations!" The elderly father clenched his fist, and then pointed an accusing finger at his son, "You are a failure! Do you know how terrible it would be to dishonor our family name, by cuddling and holding my son in my home as he ages past adulthood?! It would be appalling! An action that would have us outcasted from the other families!". Grakkus stared up, tears of shame rolling down his silent face. He was lost, confused as to what he was talking about. He felt like screaming, but curling up at the same time. Why was his father doing this, he wondered? What families was he talking about?! Before he could even utter a sound, his father stomped his foot, looking down, "I am not a man of failure however! I will not have my only son become a worthless leech! You are the last line of your generation, and by gods you will love up to that name!" he yelled out, before reaching down, and taking a rope into his hand. Grakkus looked up, a sudden terror striking his chest as the rope led above the opening of the cave. He must have missed it. The old man looked up with a certain sadness in his eyes. "My son- I love you, and know that I only wish the best for you. It is why I brought you, to not ours, but your new home. I have given you the means to survive, and the means to learn and train! But you are not going to come out of this cave, until you are STRONG and SMART enough to do it yourself! Only then will you be worthy of carrying on our name!" the father said, joking back a torrent of tears, "And if you can't escape this cave- then you are not worthy of carrying on our name! And you will die here!" Grakkus started to panic, now seeing what was about to happen. His only last parent picked the rope up in both hands, and began to tug. The ceiling of the cave gave out the sound of stone against stone as something was heard budging over head. Grakkus bolted forward, yelling out in despair in terror as what sounded like a rock slide started to go off over head. The father looked down, giving one last tug before yelling out in tears, "Son! I love you!". Grakkus had almost reached the opening, when a huge object fell over the mouth, and the cave was submerged in a near pitch black. Grakkus screamed from down in his lungs, slamming into the boulder with all his might. He slammed his hands into it, tears rolling down his face as he clawed, scratched, and pounded the boulder. He tried and tried for hours to do something, to at least get the boulder away! But it was no use. Grakkus finally threw his body into the boulder, letting off one final wail of agony as he slid down and curled into a ball, his hands nearly beaten and broken, blood caking them as he cried. He eventually fell asleep, crying into the night as he suffered horrible nightmares of his mother, his father, and his dreams of the outside world. When Grakkus awoke, he had a splitting headache, and immediately returned to tears again. He spent most of that day in the near dark, crying and crying as he scrambled around in the dark. Finally, he stopped, only silent as he layed on the cold rock floor of the cave, and just sat there. Eventually, after one final day of just laying there and thinking, Grakkus sat up. He knew what he had to do. This cave, as he remembered walking in, went deeper. As much as he didn't want to, he had to work to get this boulder off. And so began Grakkus's new life, as the cave dweller of Iron Mountain. The Seven Years Strife Grakkus began his new life by finding food. He soon became adjusted to the darkness, his eyes adapting as he started to clumsily, but surely make his way into the cave. He traveled down and down, until he finally found something. It was a pool of water! And cavern fish swam in it! He took down the water quickly, and caught a fish, biting into it raw. The taste and texture meant nothing, Grakkus was starving, and it was food. He turned, looking around for something, when he started to find glowing minerals in the cave. He was also astounded to find plant life! Scraggly bushes with berries on them! He'd pick the berries and return to the entrance. He found his piece of minerals, and had tore out pieces of the bush and placed them down. He struck them together, sparks flying as they licked the plant life, and caught fire. With a fire, he created a torch, and began to explore. The cave was deep, really deep, and smoke started to fill the cavern from below. He'd cough, pushing on before he found pools of magma! He was amazed to find something down here- and proceeded to return to the camp. He now had a plan, and it was time to utilize it. Grakkus went on through the days, slowly improving his life. He'd mine out the impracticalities in the cavern chambers to make them perfectly square floored, and used the rocks to smith more tools. He began arranging rooms using the wood he was left, and eventually built a room for his library, where he kept all his books. He read them when he was too tired to work, and brushed up on his knowledge of the world outside. In some aspects, the books kept him sane, able to keep going. They gave him inspiration to see the world above. He soon made strategy to harvest food at the right times to avoid starvation, and soon, in the first quarter of the first year, Grakkus made a forge down in the lava pits of the mountain. He mined out the minerals of the mountain, creating multiple suits of armor, but there was a very rare type of ore found within those mountains, one that wasn't even in the books, and was unique to this mountain, possibly even this network of caverns. It was tinted brownish red, and was EXTREMELY dense. He found that it took forever to heat up, but when refined, it was extremely dense, and turned even darker. With this new found, but rare mineral, he began to forge a set of armor. He would practice on with the other minerals, eventually creating an entire room full of random sets of armor, all thrown in a pile, but he kept on with the one suit of armor, and by the end of the first year, he had, one helmet... Grakkus pressed on, mining, training himself in combat, reading, foraging, smithing. He slowly molded his armor together, as well as the weapons, creating a VERY large sword and a shield. Grakkus himself was starting to change as well. His times in the cave had caused him to almost forget his social skills. He had become cold, brutal, and had taken many an injury in the caves. He began to grow strong, very strong, more stronger than his father. His durability increased as his skin became resistant to the heat of the forges and the brutal requirements of the mining tunnels. He tried to mine the boulder leading out, but found it laced in a shell of protective armor that he could not pierce, something his father must have done. He also had forgotten the direction of outside, delusional and mismatched, and would find himself lost trying to mine out, most likely just mining deeper, but Grakkus continued on. He became big, akin to a muscle builder and stood at a towering eight feet tall, with as much muscle to boot. He suffered scars upon scars in the mine, and his skin began to darker as the soot and smog from the caves below constantly licked his skin, leaving its smolder smear on his color to further stain it. His eyes were trained to see in the dark, and the noxious gases soon had no effect on him as he grew resistant from inhaling it so much. His ears were fine tuned, able to pick up the most faintest of sounds in the deadly silent caverns. But while his body grew, so did his wits. Grakkus studied long and hard when he was finally too tired to work for the day, and he would spend days in the library he had made, studying away on various subjects. He furthered his education, learning war strategy, biology, mathematics, astrology, and whatever he could find in the books he had. Again, it was all that could keep him sane at that time. The years went by, Grakkus working on his armor, further studying his tomes, practicing combat on the stalagmites, improving his living conditions- but even with these occupations, he still went lightly mad from the lack of no other sentient life. He would ramble on about his hatred towards his father and his hatred for the outside world for rejecting his kind. Sometimes, he held a conversation with himself by responding to his echoes. It was the negative of being stuck in a cave for so long. He held on to his self knowledge however, and remembered his birth days and such. He knew who he was, and held onto his mission to escape the Iron Mountain depths. Finally, the day came. His armor was complete, and he found himself ready to try and move the boulder again. Past attempts were futile, resulting in nothing, but he had been getting better. At first it was light scrapes, then shaking as the rock began to give, but settle back in. He'd even get it to budge from time to time, but now was his time. He finally looked at his finished set of armor, a grand armor made to perfection over seven long years. He was twenty five years old when he dawned his sword, shield, and heavy armor, and it was time for him to rise. His armor was incredibly refined, and with the forging in Iron Mountain's lava, it was incredibly resistant to fire, able to walk in pools of magma for upwards of five to ten minutes. Grakkus was amazed, and made sure it fit him perfectly. Finally, it needed to be done. Grakkus ascended through his caverns, and met his challenge, his warden, the giant boulder. He planted a foot in the ground and pushed his weight into the boulder. A few scrapes and rumbles went off, but no luck. Again, Grakkus tried, this time pushing and using his muscles. A budge! The boulder began to roll, but Grakkus could not hold, and it rolled back in. Finally, using the weight of his armor and himself, and all the might he could, he pushed on. His determination to escape was utilized, and suddenly, slips of light poured into the cave as the boulder began to roll forward. Smoke immediately pushed out, the vacuum of air finally being filled with the outer world as smaller rocks and boulders fell in, and harmlessly tapped off of Grakkus's armor. Finally, with one last painful inhale, he charged forward with a might roar. The boulder rolled out, tipping over itself and rolling off the mountain. Grakkus immediately hissed, his arm moving to cover his eyes in pain as the sun blinded him. Grakkus stood in the opening of the cave, and with small, but confident steps, he ascended from his prison. A smile came over his face, one of joy as tears filled his eyes. He dropped his arms as his eyes adjusted, though blurry, and as he moved to the cliff side, he fell to his knees, holding out his arms at the rising sun. He began to cry out in joy, tears falling down his face as the warmth of sun and the cool breeze of the outside brushed his face. Smoke poured out from the cave behind him, his work in the forges oozing out as the trail of smog could be seen from miles away. He slowly stood to his feet, his vision clearing up as the forest was seen out ahead. With a massive breath of air, he roared out, his magnificent voice booming out over the mountains and heard from miles around. Grakkus was free. Grakkus, had risen. Arisen Grakkus had set out from his cave, wondering the forest below. At first, he was amazed by the scenery. He hadn't seen trees in years, and the forest hadn't amazed him so much before. He peered around the lands in amazement as he walked the forest path. He kept going and going, past a field, into more woods, until finally he came upon a huge wall, with people near it! Earnwold! With confident steps, he entered, and looked around. Immediately he was the attention of the area. People stared at him, stared at his smoggy body and dark armor. He than began to take in the reality, and he remembered his anger from long before. How his family was outcasted by Earnwold. While he was in captivity in his mountains, he had read books about his own lineage, learned of his ancestry. His ancestors were that of royalty, leading massive empires on valiant conquest throughout the continents. But like all great empires, it fell, and so his family went into hiding. They were on the verge of assaulting the newly founded Earnwold when they were defeated by another force. This caused Earnwold to despise his kind, and so his family went into recluse, living out their remaining generations in solitary isolation. Now that the years have gone by, Grakkus was the only one left, and even if the Earnwold people didn't realize it, he felt as though he was being targeted. He stormed out, returning to his cave in anger as he felt that Earnwold was responsible for his races destruction. With hate in his body, he moved back up to his mountain, entering the cave and grabbing a torch. With a swipe, he entered the forest and caught a tree on fire, before the fire began to spread. Grakkus looked on, dropping the torch and smiling as he saw Earnwold Forest begin to burn. He relished, unharmed by the flames because of his armor, and stood among as wizards and mages came to try and put the fire out. As he stood among his flames, another challenger pointed him out, engaging him in his first duel. Grakkus proved valiant and strong, easily deflecting and taking down his opponent. He was trained in combat, and had practiced all his life. While he didn't get the chance to kill, his enemy fled, and Grakkus took it that he was getting reinforcements. Grakkus turned, heading back up his mountain, and standing among the mountain to watch Earnwold forest burn. With joy in his eyes, he smiled, beginning to hatch a new plan. He had to become known, and he had to grow more powerful. His rage took hold of his actions, as Grakkus set off. He made contact with neutral merchants, buying black powder by the barrels. He began to spend his next weeks preparing something that nobody had ever done before- Create a volcano. The days passed as Grakkus began his construction. He found a cave adjacent to his that was situated under the giant mountain, and he went down to the chambers beneath it to find large lakes of lava. One measly barrel of black powder wouldn't do anything, but FIFTY barrels could do something. He spent the next month, tying up the barrels above the mountainous magma crater. He planned to put on a show, and soon enough, he was ready. Grakkus developed a mechanism that would drop the entire payload after a certain amount of time. Tuning it to just enough time, he cranked the switch, and set a five hour wait. Grakkus immediately set off, getting as far away from the imminent explosion as possible. One keg of Black Powder was already massive, fifty would be immense. He got far, far away, all the way to the plains, when suddenly, a rumble started to go off. Back at the cavern, the mechanism had gone off, and the Kegs had been dropped into the lava lake. He had made sure to lace them with a protective coat so that they'd sink as far down as possible, until the kegs ignited. Suddenly, the mountain began to shake- Rock slides begun and a massive Earthquake surrounded Iron Mountain. The lands quaked, and suddenly, the peak of the Iron Mountain began to crumble, before a massive plume of fiery magma blew out of the top. Immediately, ash was thrown into the sky, darkening the land below and causing the remaining sky to turn an ashy red. Lava poured down the side of the mountain, multiple passages being destroyed by massive rock slides and lava flows as the lava started to touch the forest below. The Silverwoods caught fire, going ablaze as Iron Mountain turned into what could be considered hell. Grakkus had done it, bringing the very punch needed to wake up Iron Mountain, and he laughed out in pride as he saw such mass destruction. The shockwave created from the explosion traveled out, the sound of it being heard all the way in the plains between Earnwold Forest and Silverwoods. From so far away, the plume of smoke was seen rising into the sky and trailing over Earnwold, letting them know that a volcano had just erupted. Days passed as Earnwold went into panic. Grakkus payed no mind though, he had plans. He had to improve himself now. After much searching and retrieving, he fund what he needed, four fire gems. Gems that held the power of fire within them. He had read in his time in the caves that there was a way to enhance ones equipment, weaponry, and even body with the power of fire crystals, able to turn one into a being of great power. He hungered after this, wanting as much power as possible, and with the new crystals, he did so. He first forged the crystals into his equipment. His armor was made invulnerable to fire, and with more enchantments, it became incredibly resistant to magic. His sword was adorned with the crystal, able to go ablaze, a giant sword of epic proportions. With haste, he planted the fiery gem within his shield, enhancing it. Finally, Grakkus looked at his final task, enhancing oneself. The process was known as Bioforging, able to fuse the power of a gem with oneself and creating a being that inhabited it. He went into the deepest part of his own home after the path to it became clear. His own cave was relatively fine, but everything was thrown around. Parts of his cavern that weren't used such as his water source and unused caverns were submerged in lava and all his books were thrown to the floor from the quakes. He payed no mind to it though, for it was something for a later time. As he moved to his forge, he stood among the drop to the magma pools below, which were currently active from the volcanic eruption. He slowly took off his armor, and took the giant red gem that glowed near the magma. With one thrust, he impaled it into his chest, crying out as a torrent of blood burst from his torso. He roared, before clenching his teeth and putting his armor on- clamping it on with extreme pain as blood slowly leaked out of his mouth. Finally, he took one final piece of metal, a large strip of the same mineral, and planted it over his eyes. Finally, with the last of his strength, he stood straight with his arms crossed over his chest, and fell off the ground, plummeting into the pools of magma below. Grakkus's eyes shot open as his suit immediately started to heat up. He screamed, his skin being touched by burning hot metal, but soon, his pain turned to joy as his body began to go numb. He felt the exhaustion of days wear upon him as his eyes began to close. The armor was keeping him alive! And with the fire gem in his chest, it further increased his durability to the heat! He soon lost consciousness, and quickly fell into a deep, silent slumber. Ascension Six months passed, Grakkus dormant in the lake of magma. The ritual was underway, and his body was going under a grand transformation. Like him, the volcano soon went dormant, the lava cooling and the crater now receding as a lake of lava rested within the crater. He fell in, a twenty five year old being of extreme strength, but this would change as the days came and went. Grakkus aged twenty six, and a week from his birthday, he finally awoke. He looked around in the pitch dark as he was engulfed in a dark, hot case. He gasped for air, only to find himself unable to breath as shot up in panic. With strength, he began to swim up through the hot liquid- when he finally surfaced. The magma quivered has a giant hand slammed out of the forge cradle. It glowed a bright red, heated from the fiery substance. Pulling behind it, came a terrifying roar that echoed all the way out of the cave. Emerged a Behemoth, a massive being. The new Grakkus had come. The reforging was complete. The magic of the fire crystals combined with the suit of enchanted armor and magma as well as resilient body connected with the god of fire above, and through miracles unseen in millennial, Grakkus had trasnformed. He emerged from the lake, his body massive and toned as the crystal formation on his chest grew, and created a cluster of fire gems covered by the armor. His eyes glowed a dark red, the element of fire within him as he stood at a towering fifteen feet. His voice was altered, and bellowed out in a horrific metallic churn. It sounded as if a volcano rested within him, and heavily resembled a dragon's voice. The beast of fire, the dragon had fused with him- and he had transcended far beyond what a normal mortal could achieve. With heavy steps, he moved to the top of the cavern, the distance now much smaller with his new size, and he soon reached the top, stepping out upon the new Earnwold, six months later. He took in a slow, mighty breath before releasing a quaking roar of epic proportions. His power relaying through him as his new form took shape. He drew his sword, which lit up in a magnificent blaze of fire, and rose his voice into a manic laughter, his deep voice sounding as if he was power himself. Grakkus had a new mission, to bring back the empire his ancestors once held. He no longer cared for his father, vowing to murder him if he found him for what he did. And so Grakkus set out, beginning his mission to give birth to a new Empire, and to this day while it isn't even near the scale it once was, it certainly is growing, and Grakkus has big plans ahead. Abilities Physical * Super Strength - At the size of fifteen feet and over half a ton in just his own body alone, he is able to haul extremely heavy objects such as huge boulders, and entire trees. What smaller beings would consider heavy, he can easily fling like a ragdoll, such as crates and similar. This helps him in combat, making him a very deadly force if you are to be hit. His punches can kill the untrained in usually one hit, and a direct hit with his sword is usually death even for heavily armored opponents, who's armor would usually be obliterated behind such strength. * Extreme Durability - The Reforging of his body and time in the caves has made him a tank. His pain tolerance is extremely high. Being struck with a sword brings little pain, and his scales are almost like armor itself. Fire does nearly nothing against his body, and combined with his armor, it would take extremely powerful hits to cause him to buckle. At half a ton, nearly a full ton with his armor, he is a living wall, and it would take much more then simple charging to bring him down. * Good Stamina and Speed - Grakkus's Stamina and Speed are amazing for his size. His physical fitness has certainly granted him immense physical power. While his armor fitted to someone of his size would usually slow them down, he is able to sprint at very good speeds (Albeit he can't do crazy turns rapidly) and he is able to jump around easily with his strength. While people of his size are usually regarded as slow and clumsy, Grakkus has trained well in combat, and is able to do incredible jumps. While he isn't as fast as agile knights, ninjas, and other such fighters, he is easily able to land a quick strike. * Good Senses - His time in the caves has honed his senses. His eyesight was trained to see in the dark, and his nose was able to smell out things through the smog, as well as breath in more noxious fumes. His hearing, after being stuck in a silent cave for so long, was able to pick up the lightest of sounds. The only sense that lacks is his touch, which was worn away with work, but it isn't one that is needed most often. * Masterful Combat Training in Sword & Shield - Grakkus has spent his entire life training in combat, from child hood, to the caves, to outside. He has mastered the art of sword and shield, and knows various techniques with them such as parries, riposte, slashes, stabs, and many more complex techniques. He is a being to be feared in battle- and the simplest of mistakes could possibly mean death. Magical Fire Magic * Fireball - Grakkus is able to form fireballs in his hand with the power of the fire crystals. These are able to be thrown to cause a combustion, or be charged to cause light explosions (Akin to a grenade). He can only form them slowly however, as magic is not Grakkus's strong point. * Fiery Sword - Grakkus's sword is able to undergo combustion with the gem within it, and turn from a deadly blade, to one that leaves behind a terrible mark. Using wooden equipment against it would be suicide as the wood would easily catch fire, as the sword is able to spread fire with ease. Being cut by this blade can possibly result in being engulfed in flames. * Eruption - With the power of his crystals, he is able to bring in flames around himself in a massive charge up. He usually does this to get the enemy away from him, and being caught in this can be lethal. After a moderate charge up of about five seconds, he roars and throws his body out, an explosion blasting from him and covering a radius of about five yards around him. This attack is impressive, but like all his magic, he can only use it so much, and it drains his stamina lightly. * Fire Breath - One of Grakkus's most powerful attacks is his breath. With the hybrid of a dragon, and the power of the fire gems in his chest, he is able to let fourth a terrifying plume of fire in front of him. This fire is not a weak fire that simply pours out, but an eruption that charges forward and sears the land in front of him. Being caught in this unguarded could mean being burnt to a crisp, or possibly ashes if close enough. However, it is magical, and can be warded off with a magic shield. Beware however, for the reach of this attack is far. Thankfully, it takes a lot of stamina out of him, and he is only able to do it about three times in battle. He is also not able to turn while using this attack, but he usually doesn't need to, as the arc of the flame is massive.Category:Government